Highway To Hell
by LexiAtalla
Summary: Plagued by a demonic vampire outbreak, Castiel brings an old friend to help the hunters track them down, but this is no normal tracker Lex is a regal/shifter halfbreed. ** Lex is a Xover OC from my Twilight fics.** There will be Slash as well as Het contained in this story along with threesome /moresome . Mentioned Wincest, Destiel, Gabriel hints at future Sabriel ******
1. Chapter 1

"So who is Cas bringing here to meet us again?" Sam asked as he casually leaned on the Impala.

Dean chuckled, "He never really said." He slid onto the hood poping open a beer, "I just hope it's not another friggin angel."

"Wouldn't be so bad I guess, Cas did say the person could help us." Sam shook his head, "He said person tho, so I'm pretty sure it won't be another angel."

"He's right." Castiel spoke from the rear of the Impala as he stepped tward the two. "It's not another angel." He shook his head as Lex clung to his arm, "Now before I make initial introductions you two have to promise me you will be open minded."

"Of course." Sam shifted his weight turning tward Castiel, "You said the person could help us, and we trust you." He smiled as he glanced to Lex, "I take it she is not what she seems?"

"Nothing is ever as it seems." Castiel nodded as he nudged Lex in the shoulder, smiling as she stepped forward.

Lex stayed a few feet from the two hunters watching them carefully, "Castiel tells me you have a little demonic vampire problem."

"I wouldn't call it little." Dean chuckled, "What do you mean by demonic vampire?'

Lex shook her head, "Demonic vampires, unlike regal vampires. That is what you are dealing with correct?"

"Alexia knows a lot on this subject." Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder, "I have never seen the vampires that you two are after, but I told her what was going on and she seemed to have a good grasp on what you two were dealing with."

"So what's the difference?" Dean smirked, "A vampire is a vampire right?"

Lex chuckled, "Mouthfull of sharp ass teeth right?" She smiled as Dean nodded, "I call demonic vampires abominational pirranahs." She laughed, "They give all vampires a bad name, regals have been killing them for centuries, they are nothing more than worthless pieces of shit."

"Are you talking about movie vampires, is that what you call regals?" Dean shook his head, "There is no such thing, I have never seen anything other than vampires that shread people to bits."

Lex laughed, "All vampires be them regal or demonic can shread a mere mortal to pieces. And movie vampires as you refered to them are actually based on the regals, much prettier to look at." She shifted her weight, "And besides the two main kinds of vampires there are also many halfbreeds."

"How do you know so much?" Sam asked as he leaned back to rest against the Impala once more, "Are you a hunter or something?"

"Or something." Lex replied as a small smirk crossed her face.

Castiel gripped her shoulder, "Tell them Alexia." He looked to the two hunters, "Just don't as you say wig the fuck out on me." He looked to Lex as the two nodded, "Go on tell them. they won't hurt you."

Lex watched the two with caution, "I'm a halfbreed." She flinched as Sam moved slightly,"Don't worry I'm harmless, not blood dependent so your safe."

"So how do you survive?" Sam asked as he stepped closer.

"I survive the same as you, I am half mortal more or less."

"Yeah definatly less." Dean scoffed, "So what is the other half?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, form of a wolf." She smiled, "Decendant of Tha aki, greatgrandaughter of Lupan Ahote the Great White Wolf."

"I thought that was nothing more than a story." Dean smirked, "So you are telling me it's true?"

"You of all people should know that anything is possible." Lex chuckled, "Hunters, you are all so arrogant, never see what lies beyond what you know and think that most Indian folklore is nothing more than a story."

"We don't think that at all, it's just some seem more reputable than others." Dean crossed his arms across his chest, "And what is it with evil creatures always thinking they are smarter than us when they aren't?"

Lex smiled as her eyes looked up and down his body, "You're an ass!"

"And you're a bitch so I guess we're even!"Dean smirked trying not to undress her with his eyes, "So you bring us something we normally kill to help us Cas?"

"Alexia is different." Castiel replied as he pulled her closer protectivly, "Unlike what you normally kill, she is from the regal bloodline and what she does here on earth is not all that different from what you do."

Dean opened the driver side door to the Impala, "Get in princess."

Lex slid into the backseat on the passenger side,slamming the door harshly. "Don't fucking call me that alright!"

Dean chuckled, "What do you want me to call you then?"

Lex smiled, "Just call me Lex, but make sure you can the princess shit."

Dean turned the key in the ignition, and the Impala roared to life, "Can do."

The hours passed by as the four made their way to their destination, by hour 4 the only two left awake were Dean and Castiel.

"So what's her deal Cas?" Dean asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror, "Wild child, mentally ill, or all of the above?"

Castiel smiled as he brushed a stray piece of hair from Lex's face, "None of the above, Alexia is actually a lot like you."

"And how is that?"

"She bottles all of her emotions up, never says a word about anything that's bothering her." Castiel shook his head, "And you do not want to make her angry."

Dean chuckled, "Sounds like my kind of girl, you know minus the whole vampire thing." He glanced at the mirror once more, "Is she single?"

"That's complicated, she's like you in that aspect as well." Castiel chuckled, "She is also what some would call blunt, she knows what she wants and she almost always gets her way."

"You seem very attached to her Cas, has she you know had her way with you?"

"No, she's tried." Castiel glanced at her before taking a deep breath, "She's a good person Dean, very loyal and trustworthy. I've known her for many centuries, she's became a good friend."

Dean laughed, "Nice, way to change the subject."

"Just didn't feel the need to elaborate further."

"So she's like me in the relationship department huh?"

"Not exactly. She is a very sexual being, but she also forms attachments before crossing the invisable line as she calls it."

"Attachments? You mean like infatuations?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, it's more like you have to be friends with her first. Though she has been known to go purely off of animal attraction, and she seems to have a thing for you two."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Sam streached his arms out in front of him, "What are you all talking about?"

"Hey sunshine!" Dean chuckled, "Cas and I were just passing the time, that's all."

"Where are we?" Sam rubbed his hands across his face, "How long was I out?"

"Couple hours, we are somewhere outside of Topeka."Dean smiled, "Still a ways more to go."

Sam nodded as he grabbed the map and a flashlight, "Alright, what town did you pass last?"

"I have no idea." Dean laughed, "Stopped and got gas, but damned if I remember where. Don't worry Sammy, I won't get lost."

"Not worried about getting lost, just wondering where we were is all." Sam tossed the map on the dash, "Mind if we make a pit stop tho?"

"Nope." Dean slowed the Impala, "But after I stop you can drive alright." He pulled to the side of the road shutting the engine off.

Sam laughed, "Deal."

"Lex!" Dean yelled as he popped his door open, chuckling when she jumped.

Lex sat up rubbing her eyes, "What? Are we there?"

"Not by a long shot, pit stop!"

Lex yawned, "Yeah, let me wake the fuck up first." She laughed, "I guess I passed out for a while."

"Couple hours." Dean stood stretching his arms above his head.

Lex popped her door open, "Damn, I was out that long." She smiled, "Felt like 30 minutes. So where are we exactly?"

"BFE Kansas."

"Cool." Lex shut the car door. "Quiet out here." She laughed as she walked toward the rear of the Impala, "Fucking dark as hell, at least my eyes adjust fast."

Castiel smiled, "Yeah, it's a lifesaver."

Dean laughed, "Lex you need help? Or maybe a flashlight?"

"I'm fine, I can see now."

"I can't." Dean laughed, "I'll just stay here."

"Probably a good idea." Lex chuckled, "Might fall on your ass otherwise."

Sam laughed, "Or get into trouble."

"Yeah that too." Lex replied, "Something tells me he likes trouble. So where exactly are we headed?"

"Nebraska."Sam replied as he made his way back to the Impala leaning against the passenger side.

"I can deal with that." Lex laughed as she stepped around to the passenger side of the Impala walking up behind Castiel, with a small giggle she whispered in his ear, "Hi."

"Personal Space Alexia." Castiel replied smiling.

"Oh so now he understands Personal Space." Dean laughed,"It's a miracle."

Lex wrapped her arms around his waist, "Come on Castiel, you know you want me." She smiled as she lightly kissed his neck.

"We've been over this before, and the answer is still the same." Castiel placed his hands on hers, "You know I can't." He pulled her hands off his body still holding them tight.

"Doesn't change the fact that you want to." She moved away to lean on the Impala, "You know we're in the middle of nowhere." She laughed, "You three could have your way with me and no one would ever know."

Castiel sighed, "Someone would know."

"It was a joke, and like he's paying attention." Lex shook her head, "Live a little Castiel, like Gabriel says have a little fun."

Castiel glanced at her before quickly looking away, "Alexia, you know the only option I can offer you. Unlike Gabriel I am not here to simply live it up."

Lex crossed her arms, "I hate that option, besides you won't let me return the favor."

"Woah! Wait a second!" Dean chuckled, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"We weren't referring to what you think we were." Castiel shook his head, "I know how your mind works."

"Sure sounded like that's what we were referring to." Lex laughed, "We were actually referring to something that requires no physical contact what so ever Dean."

Dean smirked, "I don't even want to know do I?"

"Ever heard of a mind fuck?" Lex laughed, "It's like that only better."

Sam smirked as he shook his head, his eyes darted to Castiel.

"Wonder how that works?" Dean laughed, "Sounds like it would just make matters worse."

Lex smiled, "We'll have to show you."

Sam laughed as he slid into the drivers seat, "Asking for trouble Lex."

"I know, but I like trouble." Lex crawled back into the backseat shutting the door, "Trouble can be fun."

Sam chuckled as he pulled back out onto the road, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long drive."

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, just a dream." Dean rubbed his eyes glancing around, "That was vivid."

Sam smiled hearing Lex chuckle under her breath, "Oh was it now?"

Lex leaned forward whispering in Deans ear, "Better when you're awake, just lean back and relax." She smiled, "Oh and try to keep quiet."

Dean leaned back in the seat closing his eyes, "I'm good Sammy, just keep drivin." He drew in a deep breath as he felt fingers ghosting over the bulge in his jeans.

"You like that?" Lex whispered, her breath hot on his neck. "Feel good?" She smiled as he nodded, slowly she laid back against Castiel keeping her eyes on the older hunter.

Dean let out a moan under his breath as he felt a hand grip his ass as another started to slowly stroke his cock.

"You want more?" Lex spoke low from behind him, "I want to get you alone." She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes, "Throw you on the bed and let my tongue wander over your perfect body,crawl on top of you and ride you all night long just to hear the sounds of passion as they escape you. I want you to scream my name, beg for more." She licked her lips as she noticed Sam shift uncomfortably in his seat and felt Castiels breath quicken as he continued to tease the younger hunter. "Drag my teeth across your neck, can you feel me? Feel every movement I make, every touch, every kiss, every nip."

Dean's body tensed as he felt every move she made, a sharp gasp escaping him as he felt her warm,wet heat suddenly around his throbbing cock. He slowly opened his eyes to see the passing of streetlights, rolling his head to his left he could see Lex's reflection in the window causing him to groan in frustration, she was doing this all without even touching him which only increased his awareness of the situation, "Fucking hot!" He whispered as his body shivered, he could hear Sam's labored breathing as he desperately tried to keep his eyes on the road, Lexs voice obviously affecting him as well. The minutes felt like hours of sweet torture, her teeth nipping up his neck only to be followed by her tongue trailing along the same trail as his cock slid deep within her. "Lex...Please..." He whispered as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, this was so wrong, so wrong but so fucking hot, "Lex... if you...don't...I'm gonna." He panted out between breaths.

"That's right." Lex cooed seductively, "Cum for me, don't hold back."

Dean slouched lower in the seat his head falling back, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He chanted as he felt his cock sliding faster inside the wet warmth, the sensation making his head spin. With a long moan he came violently. the sticky substance staining the front of his jeans. A minute passed as he desperately tried to catch his breath and calm his shaking, he chuckled as he realized the mess he was going to have to clean up, what a sight that would be when he got out of the car at the motel. Suddenly Sam cried out pulling him from his thoughts, damn had she really just gotten them both off... he heard Sam whisper Castiels name making him quickly realize that Lex wasn't the only one playing head games."How in the hell?" He whispered.

"Now you know what we were talking about earlier." Lex smiled as she laid her head on Castiels leg.

Castiel took a deep breath, "And Alexia just loves torturing minds."

Lex chuckled, "It does a number on me though, fuck it's hot as hell just to know that I can push someone over the edge without ever touching them."

Sam pulled into the motel shutting off the engine, his head fell back as he closed his eyes breathing deep. "One of you two are going to have to book the room." He opened his eyes, "I can't move, you're damn lucky I didn't wreck the car."

Lex smiled, "I'll go book the room." She looked at Castiel, "You can clean em up, unlike you I can't just wave my hand and have the mess disappear."

Dean laughed as Lex got out of the car, "How the hell did you two learn to do that?"

Castiel shrugged, "I've always had the power, just never really knew how to use it until recently. It's the same kind of power a telepath would use to read minds only in reverse."

"That's just... wow." Dean breathed out in a sigh. "Almost as good as the real thing."

"I wouldn't know." Castiel shook his head, "I only know what I've seen on the television."

"We so need to get you laid." Dean chuckled, "Any on of us would be more than happy to help with that."

"I just can't Dean." Castiel sighed, "I just can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"A little of both I suppose, it's complicated."

Dean shook his head, "What are we going to do with you?" He jumped as a police car suddenly whizzed by with it's lights flashing.

Castiel sighed, "I have no idea, maybe Alexia and Gabriel are right, maybe I do need to live a little."

"About time you boys got here." Ellens voice came from a nearby doorway, quickly she crossed the small space leaning in the window of the Impala. "I have a feeling that cop was going on another dead body call, get your asses inside so we can all talk." She smiled as Lex walked across the small parking lot, "I take it that's your help I've been hearing about?" She smiled at Lex, "Nice to finally meet you Alexia, I'm Ellen."

Lex smiled in return, "Nice to meet you as well."

Sam cocked his head, "Wait, how did you know? We didn't even know until we met her."

"I told Bobby, so he could explain before we got here." Castiel looked to Dean, "I thought it would be a good idea so we didn't have any issues."

Dean nodded, "Good call, who knows how everyone would of reacted if we would of just shown up."

Lex shook her head, "Might of ended with heads rolling...namely mine," She chuckled, "I'd rather keep my head where it is."

Ellen smiled, "I like her already, now come on get your asses inside so we can give you the latest info."


	2. Chapter 2

Lex plopped down on the old couch in the ran down little room,she quickly scanned the people aroung her. Ellen reminded her of her mother, firm and a stickler for the rules but still caring and compassionate. The petite blond that sat next to her was very pretty, and she watched Dean with bedroom eyes earning a stern look from Ellen, the younger man sitting next to her looked like something straight out of the 80' glanced to the older man in the room, he looked tired and the years he had spent doing his job was reflected in his face. Sam and Dean plopped down on either side of her pulling her out of her thoughts, "Hey." She whispered, the couch was small causing the three to be side to side and the close contact sent a spark through her body.

"So what's the deal Ellen?" Dean questioned as he shifted slightly causing Lex to slide closer to him, "It sounded like a vampire reunion."

Ellen took a deep breath, "Pretty much, the murders have been limited to one place so far, but these vamps are good, it's hard to pick them out of a crowd. People around town say the place where the killings took place is new, only been in town a couple of months."

"We've checked the place out the last two nights." Jo laughed, "Well we sent Bobby and Ash inside to check it out,Mom and I scoped out the area around it."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he mulled over newspaper clippings, sorting them into piles on the small coffee table.

"Nothing." Bobby shook his head, "Looks like a normal strip club, that's the puzzling thing about it all. no signs that vamps are even there."

"Are you absolutly sure it vamps?"

"99% sure, the ripped out throats are definatly vamp style not to mention the bodies were completley drained of blood." Bobby ran his hands over his face, "Damned if I know how they are keeping themselves from being spotted, normally they stick out in a crowd."

"Cloaking." Lex glanced around the room, "Some are more skilled than others, you have to look closely." She smiled, "I can find them, just might take me a couple of tries. How late is this place open?"

"Couple more hours, but no use in you going tonight." Ellen sighed, "With all the cops there at the moment you are better off hanging back."

Dean sighed, "We'll change and head over that way."

Bobby nodded, "We were waiting on you, I already put the call in to the PD told them you were on your way. So far we haven't seen hyde nor hair of the real suits."

Dean chuckled as they rose from the couch, "Well guess we made it in time then."

Lex smiled at the three as they turned and headed out the door, turning back to the others she took a deep breath. "How many have they killed so far?"

Ellen sighed, "In the 2 days we've been here there have been 4, but there were another 5 in the last week before we heard about the situation."

Lex sat back on the couch placing her feet on the small table in front of her, "There can't be any more than 4 or 5, unless they are supplementing their diet with blood bank."

Bobby sat up straight in his chair, "The vamps we are after, I believe they are like you."

"Regals?" Lex sighed as Bobby nodded, "If they are, it is going to be harder to track and kill them." She ran her hands through her hair, "Regals are strong, a lot stronger than Demonics. Are you sure? They didn't sound like regals."

"When Bobby told us about you, we looked into Regals, and the things that we couldn't explain about the killings here we found in the lore about your kind." Ellen sighed, "And the more I read, the more I realized that we were in over our heads."

Lex smiled, "Not in over your heads, you just have to go about it another way is all."

Ellen smiled, "Have you ate yet?"

Lex shook her head, "Not really, unless you count gas station food."

Ellen stood, "There is a nice 24 hour diner across the road, let's go." She looked to the other three, "I ment everyone, get of your asses."

Lex smiled at the waitress as she handed them menus, her eyes flicked between them all and Lex couldn't help but notice that she was afraid.

"My name is April, I'll be your sever." The girl spoke softly, a slight quiver to her voice.

"Nice to meet you April, how are you?" Lex smiled at the young girl reassuringly.

"Doing good thanks." The girl smiled, "What can I get you all to drink?"

"Coffee for me." Lex smiled as the others replied, watching the girl as she retreated to the servers area. "Something has her spooked."

"Maybe she's shy." Jo smiled.

"That she is, but this is different. Her eyes watch with caution and her thoughts are everywhere, she's practicaly screaming at me." She smiled as the waitress walked across the small diner, returning to their table with drinks. "You look like you've seen a ghost, you alright?"

April smiled as she sat their drinks down, "Yeah, I'm ok, just had some odd customers in here lately." She shook her head, "Not meaning you, sorry if I gave that impression it was just I hadn't seen you before."

"Cautious, I get that." Lex looked up locking eyes with the young girl, "When you say odd, what exactly do you mean."

"There have been a few in lately, all guys except one. They all tried to get me to leave with them, of course I said no."

"Creepy." Lex shook her head, "Takes all kinds I guess."

"I'm used to it being that we are right off the highway and all, it normally never bothers me but this time it just seemed different than usual. Then I got a new job on the weekends and all of them were there, it's wierd." April chuckled, "Look at me bothering you with my problems."

"It's ok, you look like you need someone to talk to." Lex smiled, "It's not bothering me."

"At my new weekend job there have been a lot of creepy guys that are regulars, but I guess I should expect that."

Lex chuckled, "Strip Club?" She whispered earning a short nod, "Well take it from someone who knows, all the creeps hang out in those places." She shook her head, " I still remember all the offers to go home with patrons, and I also remember how creepy that can be, don't worry tho the more you do the job the easier it is to detect real danger versus harmless infatuation."

"I hope so." April smiled, "Thanks for listening."

"No problem, I was raised to always lend an ear if needed."

"Have you all decided what you want?" April beemed, all the worry temporarly gone. "The burgers are good here, like really good."

Lex chuckled, "Well give me to hook up then, whatever burger you think is best with some fries." Lex smiled as the others placed their orders,as April left the others chuckled looking between themselves. "What is so funny?"

Ellen shook her head, "You are, that just reminded me of someone else." She laughed, "Charming the waitress, ordering a burger."

Bobby laughed, "Yeah, just like Dean. Next thing you know you'll be hooking up with a random stripper down at that club."

Lex winked, "Don't tempt me." She leaned across the table whispering, "The waitress is hot, maybe I should see if she has plans later." She chuckled as they all sat silent, "You ok?"

Bobby cleared his throat, "Yeah." He choughed as his yoice broke, "That was ... yeah."

Ellen shook her head, "Just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh I'm not a lesbian, I just appreciate both sexes equally." She smiled, "I prefer men, but I wouldn't pass up a beautiful woman if given the chance." Her eyes darted to the door as it opened a look of panic crossing her face.

"Lex you alright?" Ellen asked , the worry filling her voice.

Lex quickly turned her attention opposite the door, trying desperatly to look any direction but. Gripping the edge of the table she closed her eyes."Tell me if they head this way." She whispered.

"Alexia." The taller figure spoke from a few steps inside the front door, "You can't hide I know it's you." The two walked over to the table, smiling he reached out his hand placing it on her cheek, "When did you get into town?"

"Just passing thru." Lex spoke low her voice strained.

"It's been centuries, are you sticking around for a while?"

"No, I won't be here long." She winced as her fangs touched her bottom lip. "Just leave me alone Marcus, I don't want any trouble."

He chuckled, "I wasn't planning on trouble, I was just going to offer you a job if you were going to be in town for a while." He stroked her cheek, "I have a nice little club here in town and you know I pay well."

"You know what she is." The shorter one spoke softly, "And we don't tolerate her kind."

"For Alexia, I will make an exception." He glared at the other man, "And what I say goes, now go find a table and have a seat." He watched as the other man crossed the room sitting down, "I'm sorry Alexia, you know how fledgelings are."

"How old is he?" Lex whispered. "He acts like a newborn."

"21." He chuckled, "A couple weeks my dear, still young , he dosen't give respect yet, but soon he will realize that I am in charge." He smiled, "So about my offer?"

Lex smiled, "Alright, I'll do it." She shyed away from his touch, "On one condition."

"I'm listening."

"I'm off limits, I do not belong to you or your coven." She smiled, "And I under no circumstances drain humans."

Marcus chuckled, "Well I see the rumors of your change were not false. I accept your terms, however if you shall feel the need be sure to let me know." He nodded to the others, "I shall take my leave, I will see you tommrow around 5pm to make sure you can still do the job that is required Alexia."

"I'll be there." She took a deep breath as he retreated to the other side of the diner taking a seat across from the other man. Shuddering she placed a hand over her mouth averting her eyes from the others.

"Lex it's alright honey." Ellen whispered as she slid over placing her arm around her shoulders, "Just breathe and calm down." She quickly grabbed a napkin as she spotted the small trickle of blood run from under Lex's hand. "You're ok." She spoke with a soothing tone as she wiped the blood away.

Lex looked up, the tears running from her eyes. "Sorry." She whispered.

Ellen smiled, "You're just angry and I can't say I blame you."

Lex smiled as she shushed Ellen earning a nod in return. Taking the napkin from her she wiped her hand tossing it down on the table she glanced at the others with the look of caution.

Bobby took a pen handing it to her watching as she wrote on a napkin. Looking to the others he nodded and they sat in silence until the two had left. "Who the hell?" He whispered.

"Marcus." Lex took a deep breath, "I have no clue what he is even doing in the states." She shook her head, "He's building a coven, and those bodies that were found are ones that didn't survive the transformation."

"But they were drained." Ellen whispered.

"For a reason, if they were left as is and a medical examiner were to have tests ran they would come back unexplainable which equals more law enforcement than you can easily deal with, so you drain them and drag the bodies to a location." Lex shook her head, "If you drain and drag the body most ME's will call it an animal attack because that is what it looks like."

Ellen smiled, "I'll go pay and we'll head back to my room." She walked over paying the bill and they quickly retreated back across the street.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Bobby asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Marcus is older than me, and much stronger." Lex ran her hands thru her hair, "If I were to even think about taking him on I would have to do something that I am not willing to do."

Ellen nodded, "You would have to drink." She sighed as Lex nodded,"Don't worry we would never force you to do that, there has to be another way."

"newborns we can handle, they might be strong but they are also stupid." Lex chuckled, "The first few months of life they are stronger because of the ammount of human blood still in their veins, but they tend to be sloppy and easy to track and corner."

"How many do you think we are looking at?" Bobby asked as he took a seat.

"Not sure, could be as few as six but I have a feeling the numbers are much higher. If he is building a coven he is probably taking at least one if not two a night."

Jo gasped, "Within a month this whole town will be turned."

"It will, unless Marcus is set on a small coven which I doubt." Lex sighed, "He was always power hungry, and relentless." She figited in her seat, "I'll make some calls, see what I can find out."

Dean watched Lex as she paced back and forth with the cell phone glued to her ear deep in conversation, "Is she alright?"

Bobby nodded, "She's ok son."

"Has she slept at all, or ate for that matter."

"Nope, she's hellbent on figuring this out." Bobby shook his head, "Don't even try, we all have and it does no good."

Dean stood, "I'm going to run over and get her something to eat." He glanced back at Bobby, "I'll make her eat somehow."

Ellen sighed as Dean walked out the door, "I agree with him, she needs to eat something."

"She's hardheaded." Castiel spoke from the corner of the room, "And she's weak." He walked across the room sitting next to Sam on the couch, "Dean can get her to eat with a little persuasion, and if he can't I can." He watched Lex closely, sighing he stood, "I have something I must attend to, give me five minutes and I'll be back."

Sam shook his head as Castiel disappeared, "Alright." He went back to his papers, "Wonder what was so important?"

"With him, who knows." Bobby answered looking up from his book.

Lex snapped the phone closed looking at the clock, "I need to find a store that sells clothing, I have somewhere to be in two hours." She plopped on the couch, "I might have someone that can help us, he will call back within the hour."

"I saw a clothing store on the way into town." Jo smiled, "Didn't look like they had much, but it'll work."

"Let's go."

Ellen stood placing her hand on Lex's shoulder, "You sit, I'll go."

Lex shook her head, "I'm fine, I can go."

"How about this, you relax for an hour and you can go with me."

Lex laughed, "Yes mother." She peered over Sam's shoulder, "Wow, you actually found a copy of that!"

Sam chuckled, "It's amazing what the internet can do." He looked to her, "You can read this?"

Lex nodded, "So can Castiel, can you read Latin?"

"Some of it."

"I'll help you." She leaned over looking at the screen with him, her head lying on his shoulder.

Bobby smiled, "How many languages can you speak Lex?"

Lex smiled, "A few." She chuckled, "When you've been around a while you pick things up."

"Solis Deus... Sun god?"

"Yeah, refers the god of the sun."

"Deadly." Castiel spoke as he closed the door to the small refrigerator, "If unprotected by black magic a child of the night can be burned."

"And if left in the sun too long, all power is drained and they die." Lex shuddered, "Not a great way to go."

Sam looked up, "That was fast Cas, where did you go?"

"I went to pick up a little insurance, just as a last resort." Cas walked over standing behind Sam reading over his shoulder, "How accurate is that?"

Lex shrugged, "So far it's the actual text."

"Mortem obire?" Sam looked to the two.

Lex shook her head, "To meet ones death... skip that, nothing there to help us." She glanced over his shoulder, "Right there read that!"

"Vespertilio, Aliquem ad mortem dare...um vampire death something..."Sam looked up, "I'm not sure."

Castiel looked to Lex, "To put a vampire to death. Let me see it, I'll sit down and read it."

Lex smiled at him as he took the laptop from Sam sitting down on the small couch, "That will give you a vague idea that we can try to manipulate to the times." She leaned back on the couch, "Most of it has been disproved over the centuries."

"Food!" Dean announced as he flung the door open, stepping inside he kicked it shut. "And you will eat Lex." Walking across the room he sat the bag on the table.

"I'm just not hungry." Lex replied rubbing her eyes.

Dean slid the bag down so he could sit on the edge of the table. "Bull shit!" He reached out grabbing her hands holding them tight, "You haven't ate a thing since last night, please Lex just some little something." He sighed as she shook her head no, "For me? I can't take seeing you ran down like this, it's not a good thing."

Lex nodded, "Something small." She smiled as he took a burger from the bag. "I'm really not hungry."

Dean chuckled as he placed it in her shaking hands, "You are, but you have too much on your mind to realize it."

"Lex was Marcus your Sire?" Bobby asked as he glanced up from his book.

Lex shook her head, "I was born the way I am, nobody made me." She looked to him in shock, "I was bonded to him for a while when I was in his coven."

Bobby looked at her with wide eyes, "For how long?"

"Long enough... surely after all these years it couldn't still have a hold." She nervously bit at her bottom lip, "I can fight it, I have been fighting it since last night apparently."

Dean glanced back and forth between the two, "Fighting what?!"

"It's nothing Dean, I'm fine." Lex smiled at him, "I'm not a full blood, it can't control me as easily."

Bobby sat up straight in his chair, "But it is still effecting you." He gave her a stern look as she shook her head no, "Be honest Lex."

"Ok, fine, yes it is." Lex sighed, "Don't worry, I am fine tho really."

"I can handle her." Castiel looked up from the screen locking eyes with Bobby, "I have insurance, and I know how to control her."


	3. Chapter 3

"She should be back by now." Dean paced as he watched the door, "Something must be wrong."

Ellen sighed, "Just calm down, she said she had a personal errand to run, I didn't pry."

"But you left her over 30 minutes ago!"

"She'll be fine, Would you stop pacing you're wearing a hole in the carpet." Ellen glanced out the window, "She's coming Dean, sit down and chill."

Dean plopped on the small couch taking a deep breath, as the door opened he turned his attention that direction, "Where have you been?! I was worried sick."

Lex shook her head as she walked across the room placing a bottle on the counter so she could dig in her pocket, "I had something to do."

Castiel watched her closely, inching closer to her he finally grabbed her hand, "Don't." He spoke low enough for only her to hear as he took the vial.

"Give it back!" Lex quickly reached for his hand, the action not doing any good as he tucked it behind his back holding her tightly with his free hand. "I have to have it Castiel! I'm fucking dying here!"

"You can control your bloodlust without taking this." He sighed as Dean took the vial from him, "You're going to be fine." He pulled her in close holding her tight.

"I can't control it." Lex buried her face in the crook of his neck as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "If I take that the pain goes away Castiel, every inch of my body hurts."

"If you take it Marcus will be able to control your thirst and you will be too messed up to fight it." He pulled back looking at her, "Come on Alexia, you are stronger than this. How long do you have before you need to leave?"

"I only have 10 minutes before I need to go."

"You're not going." Dean grabbed her hand, "You need to stay here, you don't look well."

"I have to go Dean, there is no way around this and it isn't open for discussion."

"Are you going to be alright?" Sam asked as he came to stand at her side, "If you feel the least little bit of doubt, say so."

Lex smiled looking between the three, "I've beat this before, I can do it."

Sam handed her the bottle from the counter, "We will be somewhere around the club if you need help alright."

Lex twisted the cap off the bottle of Jack drinking half quickly, "You all need to be careful, if Marcus catches any hint of a threat he will react irrationaly." She smiled before placing the bottle back to her lips draining the remainder, "Ok I'm headed that way, see you when I see you." She smiled, then placed a kiss on each of their cheeks before heading out into the cool night air.

"I hope this isn't a mistake." Dean nervously ran his hands across his face.

"As long as we are nearby she will be fine." Castiel took the vial from Dean, walking to the sink he turned the water on, "She's overthinking the situation, she knows she can beat the thirst but she has been so damaged over the last few years she has became quite insecure." He dumped the vail washing the powder down the drain.

Sam grabbed his jacket, "I want to get to the club, I really don't want her alone."

"Me either." Dean straightened Sam's tie, "Like Lex said we need to be careful, don't do anything rash. As far as this Marcus guy knows we are just at his club as patrons like everyone else."

"He knows we are Feds." Sam slipped his jacket on, "Won't he be suspicious?"

Dean chuckled, "Feds enjoy a little fun after a day on the job like anyone else."

Lex walked into the club glancing around taking note of everyone, looking tward the bar she caught sight of Marcus. She shook her head taking a deep breath, slowly she made her way to sit beside him, "I'm back."

Marcus smiled, "I wondered if you were going to come back, you looked a little spooked this afternoon." He rolled his glass causing the thick liquid to coat the sides, "I wasn't sure if you were still cut out to do this."

Lex smiled, "Oh I can still do this no problems there." She watched closly as he sat the glass back on the bar, "So where do you want me tonight?"

Marchus chuckled, "Center Pole where you belong, most of my other dancers have never done this before I was hoping you could teach them a thing or two." He motioned to the bottle on the bar, "Would you like a drink?"

Lex shook her head, "No thanks."

Marcus smiled, "How about alcohol? You do still drink right?"

Lex nodded, "That would be great, I won't lie I'm a little on edge it's been a few years since I worked in a place like this."

Marcus poured her a shot sliding the glass her way, "I noticed, are you sure it's because of the job? You look thirsty, it shows in your eyes."

"I'll survive." Lex replied before downing the shot. "I'll go get ready."

"Show starts in 15." Marcus replied, he smiled as she walked away before taking another drink. "Oh Alexia." He whispered, "You never could hide your hunger that well." He chuckled as he looked tward the door, "Off work I see."

Dean nodded, "We heard you have the all the hottest girls in town working for you, thought we'd come here to unwind instead of the bar down the street."

"Well welcome, I hope you enjoy yourselves. May I suggest center stage, I put our best dancer there, you could meet her up close and personal."

Dean smiled, "We will start there,I am ready to see what you have to offer."

Marcus smiled, "We have a law enforcement discount of ten percent on all drinks, and I could cut you a deal if you should see anything else you like."

Sam nodded, "That's very generous of you"

Marcus nodded in return, "Any time, go on take a seat, one of our girls will check on you in a few I'll send drinks with her, what would you all like."

"Beer would be great." Dean smiled as they made their way to the reccomended seats. He slapped Castiel on the back as they sat down, "Relax Cas, enjoy this."

Castiel looked around, "I just don't feel right being here."

"If you behave, I might buy you a gift." Dean laughed as Castiel stared at him with a blank look on his face, " I mean a lady friend Cas."

"That's not funny." Castiel shook his head, "I will not partake in the sins of the flesh, especially with someone I don't even know."

Dean laughed, "Don't know what to do with you." He smiled at the pretty little waitress as she sat their drinks down, "Hey beautiful, they got you on table duty tonight?"

She smiled, "There's three of us." She ran her fingers down his face, "We'll take good care of you all tonight."

Dean smiled as she walked away, "I love my job."

Castiel looked around as the music started a few minutes later, the look of sheer panic crossed his face.

"Relax Cas." Dean chuckled, "The fun is just begining." He smiled as Marcus spoke to the patrons introducing the dancers. "Mmm damn these girls are hot!"

"I always save the best for last." Marcus smiled, "I have a new dancer tonight that I'm sure you all will like." He stepped off the stage, "The beautiful and talented Alexia DuLac Ahote!"

Dean looked to Sam both unable to say anything, they looked back and forth between the stage and themselves.

"Oh I should of mentioned that Alexia used to dance in an establishment such as this." Castiel whispered.

"Ya think!" Dean retorted unable to pull his eyes away from Lex as she made her way down to center stage.

Lex winked as she looked to the three before taking her spot as the music switched over. She smiled as she began to sway her hips to the beat of the music, taking ahold of the pole she seductivly walked around it before hooking her leg to spin around the cold metal.

Dean stared with his mouth wide open, and as Castiel glanced at Sam he had almost the exact same expression. He smiled at the fact that Lex had the two at a loss for words. Looking up she caught his eyes with hers causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat under her gaze. When the song ended he jumped slightly as she sat on his lap.

Lex leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You alright?" She smiled as he attempted to nod, With a giggle she glanced at Sam and Dean, "Hey boys."

"Um... Hi." Dean managed to choke out. He managed to smile at Sam's silence, "That was...damn girl!"

"Oh I'm just getting started." Lex replied as she grabbed Deans beer taking a drink, "Stick around." She hopped up off of Castiels lap and headed backstage.

Marcus walked up behind them, "She's beautiful isn't she?" He smiled, "One of the best I've seen in this town."

Dean nodded, "Good choice, she's one of the best I've seen anywhere."

Marcus leaned in close, "If you would like I can arrange something." He smirked, "Anything you would like, nothing is off limits in my club."

Dean smiled, "If I didn't have to be up early in the morning I would take you up on that."

Marcus nodded, "Ah the life of law enforcement, you never have time for the finer things in life. If you change your mind let me know." He smiled as he headed back to the office.

Sam laughed, "I can't believe you just passed that up!" He shook his head, "Should of asked if you could take her home."

"Didn't think about that."

Sam chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, "Yeah, that resulted from lack of blood to the brain."

"I'm going to head out." Castiel looked to the two nodding.

"We're right behind you." Sam stood nodding at Bobby and Ash across the way, "Come on Dean."

"I'll Stay." He glanced at Bobby and Ash as the two took the two now vacant seats. "For moral support."

Bobby chuckled, "I'll go with you, honestly this is kind of awkward. These girls are all young enough to be my daughter."

Dean laughed, "I'll be here if you need me, I'm not going anywhere."

Ash glanced at his watch, "Dean you need to go, most suits wouldn't be out this late. I'll keep an eye on her I swear nothing bad will happen on my watch." He took a drink, "Club closes at two anyway, that's only a little over an hour away."

Dean nodded, "Your right." He stood, "Catch you in a bit." He walked across the club stepping out the front doors into the rainy night. "Crap." He sighed as he looked around attempting to concentrate on the task at hand. Hearing Bobby whistle at him from a distance he crossed the lot headed tward the others.

"About damn time." Bobby spat out, "You should of left at least an hour ago."

"Chill out." Dean retorted, "Three of the dancers are vamps, two servers, a bouncer and Marcus." He shook his head, "Only know that because they are actually walking around the club fangs out."

"I noticed something on their signage, they advertise as a vamp club.  
Bobby handed Dean the paper, "Who the hell knows which ones are real and which ones have caps for the job."

"Pretty sure the ones that I saw were real."

Sam nodded, "I agree, it's the way they act I noticed a couple of them before I left."

"We'll wait here and track them as they leave." Bobby cleared his throat, "Even if they are all staying in the club, surely they leave to feed."

Ellen nodded, "Marcus seems like the cautious type that would make them." She sat on a nearby downed tree, "Wish we could just barge in and take them out."

"Your not the only one, I for one want that fucker dead!" Dean motioned tward the car, "We have everything we need, every single possibility from that book that was still credable."

Lex carefully made her way across the small parking lot, "Keep your eyes open." She smiled, "Two of them are leaving with patrons, I slipped out before Marcus could keep me from leaving."

Sam tossed her a machette, "We're ready."

"Lex you and Dean take the two that leave." Bobby looked to the others, "We'll keep eyes on the place."

"If Marcus leaves, nobody touches him." Lex crouched low watching the building, "He's too strong and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Castiel spun his blade in his hand, "If he leaves, I'll follow him."

"Just be careful." Lex rose, walking over she wrapped her arms around Castiels waist as she softly kissed him on the cheek, "I know that you can handle him, but I still worry." She pulled him closer placing her lips to his smiling as he returned the kiss.

"There they are." Sam nodded tward the back of the building, "Just the two Lex like you said."

Lex pulled back from Castiel looking into his eyes, "Alright let's go." Leaning back tward him she whispered, "Please, be careful." Turning she caught up with Dean dissappearing into the thick forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex threw open the door, crossing the small room she leaned on the counter, "Fuck Yeah! Five in one night!"

Dean sighed as he tossed his jacket on a nearby chair, "Still didn't get Marcus."

Lex smiled, "Sent him one hell of a message tho." She pulled a few beers from the small fridge placeing them on a nearby table, "He knows someone is hot on his ass now!" Without warning she pulled Dean in close kissing him hard.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, "Damn Lex!" He smiled, "You know we can't, I have work to do."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah we need to sort thru all this and figure out how many more we may be looking at."

Lex chuckled as she ran her hand down Dean's body, "Well damn!" She smiled as she teasingly ran her fingers across the prominate bulge in his jeans before stepping away, "I'm going to finish this beer and lay down for a few, see if I can sleep."

Dean sighed, "Wish I could keep you company." He quickly turned away from the others, "Look what you did." He whispered, chuckling softly.

"My offer still stands after you two finish up." Lex placed a soft kiss on his cheek before heading into the adjoining room.

Sam laughed, "Come on over Dean, let's get to work."

Dean chuckled, "In a minute." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Ellen laughed, "Something tells me Lex got him a little hot and bothered."

Dean shook his head, "Not funny." Taking another deep breath he quickly joined Sam on the couch, "I'm fine, let's get to work." He glanced at Castiel seeing the look of panic cros his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Castiel replied as he sat in the chair by the door to the other room. "Did she seem off to you?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really." He chuckled, "Seemed determined."

Castiel sighed, "It was more than that." He jumped as he heard the door in the other room open and close, "I'll follow her, just to make sure she stays out of trouble."

Lex carefully made her way tward the small truck stop as the rain fell steadily, she smiled as she spotted someone walking alone thru the darkend parking area. Without a word she made her way tward the young man, smiling as she stepped out from behind a parked semi coming face to face with him. "Hi." She whispered looking into his eyes, "You're perfectly safe, I'm not going to hurt you." Leaning in she placed a chaste kiss on his neck as the tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheeks, "It's all going to be alright."

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder just as her fangs sunk into the young mans neck, "Alexia don't, you don't have to do this." He sighed, "It doesn't have to be this way, you can fight this."

Lex quickly released the young man, turning to Castiel with tear stained cheeks she shook her head, "I can't fight it any longer, I'm too weak." She sighed as Castiel pulled her in close, shifting her weight she pinned him against the nearby trailer. "Take my mind off of it." She quickly kissed down his neck as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. "Please." She whispered as her hands began to slowly explore his now exposed flesh.

"Lexi..." Castiel started, only to be cut off as she pressed her lips to his. He sighed as a moan escaped him.

Lex broke the kiss smiling, "Come on Castiel, I know you want this just as much as I do so quit fighting and just give into your urges."

Castiel smiled, "Not here, not like this." He grabbed her hand and began to walk back tward the motel. Without a word he unlocked the door pushing it open as he pulled Lex inside, quickly he shut the door pinning her against it.

"About time." Lex whispered, she gasped as Castiel layed kisses down her neck, "Fuck Cas, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Castiel nodded, "I'm sure."

Lex chuckled softly as she pushed his coat and shirt off his shouders smiling as the material fell to the floor. Slowly she ran her hands down his body pausing at his fabric clad erection.

"Lexi, slow down." Castiel panted out.

"Why?" Lex smiled as she shoved Castiel backward toppling him onto the nearby bed. She made quick work of the remainder of his clothing tossing them to the floor, she paused smiling.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Nothing." Lex smiled, "Just enjoying the view." She licked her lips as she slowly took a step closer to the bed, "You're beautiful Castiel." She bit her bottom lip as she began to remove her shirt.

Castiel sat up placing his hands on hers, "Don't..." He smiled, "I want to." His hands shook as he pulled her shirt over her head, moving lower he fumbled with the button on her shorts.

Lex smiled as she popped the button, a quiet moan escaped her as Castiel slid the material down her legs. She kicked the clothing aside, "Don't be so nervous, you know I won't hurt you." Slowly she straddled his lap kissing his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him back pinning him to the bed. She quickly glanced across the small room, "Should we shut that door into the other room?"

Castiel shook his head as his hands slowly ran down her back, "They won't come in here." He whispered before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Lex teasingly rolled her hips pressing her hot,wet core against his length earning a moan for her actions. Breaking the kiss she smiled, "You are so fucking hot Cas, I have wanted you for so long.." She quickly took his length into her soaking wet heat, "For so long." She rocked her hips hard and fast taking every inch of him in, sighing as he placed his hands on her hips slowing her movements.

"Easy Lex." He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes seeing the lust darken them. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere so just slow down." Quickly he switched positions pinning her to the bed, leaning in he nipped at her neck as he began to slowly slide his cock within her.

Dean stood silently in the doorway, his tongue darted out to lick his lips as he watched the two of them. "Damn." He whispered feeling his need to join them increase with every second. Taking a few steps closer he cleared his throat, "Mind if I join you?" He spoke softly as he stepped closer to the bed finally kneeling on the edge.

Castiel looked up smiling as his eyes met those of the hunter that he had wanted for so long. "I wish you would." He gasped as Dean leaned forward pressing his lips to his.

Lex chuckled as she ran her hands along Deans legs, "I agree." She slowly ran her hands farther up brushing across the now prominate buldge in his jeans. "I thought you had work to do?"

Dean chuckled breaking his kiss with Castiel, "Sammy let me go when he heard you two come back, I wasn't much of a help anyway."

Lex chuckled as she popped the button on his jeans, "Take em off." She moaned as Castiel began to move again, "I want to watch Cas as he sucks your cock."

Dean stood, with a smile he quickly removed his clothes tossing them on a nearby chair. "Lex I don't know about this, won't it be a little weird for his first time?"

"Not at all, he can handle it." Lex reached her arms above her head trying to grab ahold of Dean, "It'll be hot as fuck, now come here!" She chuckled as he crawled onto the bed inching his way closer to them,when he was finally over her she darted her tongue out to teasingly swirl around the tip of his cock, moaning as she felt her tongue flick across Castiels as he mimicked her actions.

Dean closed his eyes as his breath began to quicken, the small moans that escaped him echoed in the small room. He ran his hands thru Castiel's hair pulling roughly causing his head to tilt back and their eyes to meet. "I want you." He whispered as he slowly backed away, with a smirk he stood back at the side of the bad just out of reach, "I want you both." Slowly he walked over to stand behind Castiel trailing his fingertips teasingly down his back.

Lex chuckled softly as she slid backward causing Castiel to let out a small whine in protest. "Damn you two are so fucking hot!" She smiled as she moved to sit with her back resting against the headboard, "I want watch." She bit her bottom lip as she slid a hand down her body, "Get on your hands and knees Castiel."

Dean chuckled as he winked at Lex, with one swift motion he pulled Castiel back against his body, moaning as flesh touched flesh. "So willing to do as your told Cas." He quickly slapped Castiel hard on the ass, "Are you equaly as willing to let me dominate you?" His fingers began to slowly tease the angels puckered hole as he nipped at his ear, "So tight Cas." He whispered.

Castiel shivered as Deans hot breath ghosted across his ear, his body moved of it's own accord pressing back against the fingers that slowly stroked his entrance. "Dean.." He whispered as he reached back placing his palms on Deans hips pulling forward.

"Not yet." Dean whispered, "Don't want to hurt you."

"I'll heal." Castiel licked his lips as he pressed back once again, "I just need more." He shook his head as he caught sight of a figure in the doorway, "We have company."

Sam looked on in shock for a few seconds before finally speaking, "I found something interesting, just wondering if you...um..maybe...if you wanted to check it out."

Lex chuckled, "I'll go with you." She quickley kissed Castiel, "Have fun." She giggled as she kissed Dean, "Don't take it easy on him." Quickly she threw on her clothes, "Come on Sammy, let's go see what you've got."

Dean smiled as they left the room, "Now where were we?" He removed his fingers from Castiel chuckling at the small whine he recieved for the action, "Don't worry you'll get what you want soon enough." Quickly he switched positions pinning Castiel to the bed taking his legs up over his shoulders, he smiled as he teasingly pressed the tip of his cock to the now sensitive flesh, a low moan escaping him as Castiel wrapped his legs tightly around him sliding his hardened flesh easily past the tight ring of muscle. "Fuck Cas!"

Castiel fisted at the sheets as Dean set a mindblowing rhythm, his breathing quickened as Dean hit a spot deep within him that set his body alight causing him to involuntarly arch his back.

Dean closed his eyes trying to calm himself, he slowed his movements attempting to hold on to the feeling as long as he could. "Cas..." He whispered as he wrapped his hand around the angels cock stroking in time with his thrusts causing him to let out a long string of whispers in another language that he thought sounded like Latin. Shaking his head he smiled as Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck pressing their lips together. "Easy." He whispered as he broke the kiss feeling Castiels cock twitch, "Not yet." He smiled as he ghosted his fingers over the swollen head of the angels cock, "Mmmm Fuck Yes Cas!" He gasped as he teasingly swirled his index finger around spreading the pre cum that leaked from the tip.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned as his body quickly drew closer to the edge. "I can't... it feels..." He panted. His back arched again as Dean started to stroke the length of his cock faster causing hin to cry out unable to hold on any longer.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel spill between them, his hips jerking erratically as his climax hit him hard and fast filling the angel with his hot spunk. He smiled as he felt something soft ghost across his back, opening his eyes he gasped, "Wow Cas." He whispered as his vision slowly returned to normal.

Castiel blushed, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Dean smiled as he chuckled softly, "You are so fucking adorable when you get all shy." Reaching out he ran his fingertips across the soft feathers, "I'm glad it happened, your beautiful Cas."

Castiel looked into Deans eyes as he smiled, "It was odd, I tried to keep them from materializing but I just couldn't." He bit his bottom lip, "I think I was misinformed."

Dean laughed as he kissed Castiels cheek, "I've never seen your wings before." He carefully caressed the feathers again, "I love them, fucking beautiful."

Castiel smiled, "They only materialize at certain times, and I was told I could surpress them in this situation." He shook his head, "I'll learn how."

"You don't have to, I happen to find them hot." Dean softly kissed Castiel before he stood, "Let's get cleaned up before Sam and Lex get back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam!" Lex whispered as she nodded to the small building just off the path, "That's it !"

Sam slowly stepped tward it, "If he's keeping the one's he changes locked up for the first two days wouldn't the building be larger?"

"It's not the size of the building itself, it's what is under the building." Lex smiled as she popped the door open, "Under that is a door to a basement." She whispered pointing at a large rug on the dirty floor, "We'll come back closer to nightfall, catch them when they come out or catch Marcus when he goes in."

Sam nodded as they stepped back onto the path and headed back tward town. "Sorry I interupted earlier."

Lex chuckled, "No biggie, I'll live." She smiled, "How about you? I mean you looked a little flushed standing in that doorway." She playfully bumped him with her shoulder when he didn't respond, "How long has it been?"

Sam chuckled as he shook his head, "Besides a couple of mind fucks it's been a couple of months."

"Damn Sam, you need to get laid!" She smiled, "I'm still hot as fuck from earlier..."

"Lex... are you suggesting that we..."

"Just think of it as freiends helping friends." She stopped as she grabbed his arm turning him to face her. "No one has to know." She smiled, "Unless you want them to, hell I'm sure we could even get Dean and Castiel to join us"

Sam took a deep breath, "We have to get back and tell the others what we found." He smiled as Lex sighed, "I'm not saying I don't want to Lex, I'm just saying not right now." Leaning in he kissed her softly, "Rain check?"

Lex smiled, "Yeah, rain check." Quickly she pressed her lips to his as her hands slid under his shirt to caress his skin. "Soon.." She whispered as she backed away, "Let's go, I'm sure the others are wondering where we got to."

Sam chuckled as they started to make their way down the trail again, "I still can't believe Dean finally gave into his feelings for Cas, I thought he never would."

Lex smiled, "Sometimes all it takes is a little push in the right direction."

"I can't believe you got Cas into bed to begin with." Sam laughed, "He's so uptight about the sexual stuff."

"I knew he was fighting himself as usual. All I did was control the situation at first, he took over once he quit fighting."

"You really are something Lex." Sam chuckled, "Are you sticking around once Marcus and his coven are dead?"

"Haven't thought about it yet... I kind of have some things to deal with, but once that problem is solved I'll probably find you guys again."

"Cas said what you do is like what we do, maybe we could help you."

Lex shook her head, "No, I don't want to drag you into the middle of a war that has been going on for centuries." She sighed as she kicked at rocks along the path, "If you think this deal with Marcus has been a bloody mess, the war between the supernatural species is one hundred times worse."

"We could handle it, once we get Marcus taken care of I say we all sit down and have a talk because I want to help you and I'm sure Dean will feel the same way."

"We'll see." Lex stopped suddenly looking around, "Did you hear something?" She grabbed his arm, "Stay close/"

"Alexia? What are you doing all the way out here?" Marcus chuckled as he leaned on a tree, "Looking for me?"

"No, just out for a walk." She pulled Sam closer.

"Working with the Feds?" Marcus stepped forward, "I should hope you remember that crossing me isn't a good idea."

"I met him at the club, he seemed nice." Lex smiled, "When he asked me out for a walk I couldn't refuse." She shook her head, "What are you doing out here?"

Marcus laughed, "You and your family aren't the only ones who know a thing or two about blending in." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Come with me, we'll go to my place for dinner."

"No." Sam took a step back, "We should be going."

"Alexia ?" Marcus smiled, "I insist."

Lex sighed, "Come on." She took Sams hand holding it tightly in hers, " He stays with me at all times Marcus. Understood?"

"Of course." Marcus nodded as they started tward the large house in the distance, "I'm in the mood for steak, sound good?"

"Sounds great." Lex looked to Sam with caution in her eyes as Marcus pushed the large front door open. "Nice place." Lex smiled as they stepped inside.

"I won't be here long, lost a few members of my coven last night." Marcus shook his head, "As soon as I build my numbers up, we will be heading to a town that is more accepting."

"Hate to tell you but there isn't many towns that are accepting of what you are." Lex retorted.

"I'll find one that is." Marcus opened another door, "Or I'll make one accepting of us."

"This is a different time Marcus, you can't just go around manipulating people."

"That's where you are wrong my dear, it is so much easier to bend people to your will in this day and age." Marcus smiled as he lit the candles bathing the room in a soft light, "Especially now, so many people are caught up in the romance and beauty of vampires. All one has to do is offer exactly what the movies tell them they will gain and they fall right into your hands." He trailed his fingertips down Sams cheek, "Mmm you always had exquisite taste in men, glad to see some things never change."

Lex stepped back pulling Sam with her, "Not happening Marcus."

"You want him... No?" Marcus smirked as he stepped closer placing a hand on Sams chest. "I see it in your eyes Alexia." He lightly pushed Sam causng him to fall onto a nearby chair, "Take him, no one would ever know."

"I will not." Lex stepped behind the chair placing a hand on Sams shoulder, "I've told you Marcus, I'm not that person anymore."

"You are very much that person, I saw you earlier." Marcus shook his head, "You would of drained that young man at the truck stop if it haden't of been for that Angel."

"That Angel happens to be a friend, and I wouldn't of drained the young man because I would of came to my senses and realized what I was doing."

"I believe otherwise, your bloodlust is strong... I feel it even at this very moment... you need it...crave it." Marcus smiled, "You will give in, it's only a matter of time." He shook his head, "Your choice, drain him or make him your pet, if you tell me no I'll save you the trouble of making a choice."

Lex leaned close to Sam, her breath ghosting across his ear, "I won't hurt you, just trust me alright." She whispered before looking back up locking eyes with Marcus, " I will make him my pet, but not because you forced me to make a choice. I am not yours to boss around as you see fit!"

Marcus chuckled, "Always the defiant one. Your pet will not be harmed." He smirked as he stepped closer, "Mark him as yours and I will make sure that my house knows he is not to be touched."

Lex smiled, "Privacy?"

"What happened to the exhibitionist I remember?" Marcus smiled, "I will take my leave after you show me he is to be yours and not a moment sooner, I will not be tricked."

"If I do this, will you let us leave?"

"Of course. It will be your choice to stay or go."

Lex nodded, "Alright." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Sams neck, "This will all be over with soon, just don't make a sound." She took a deep breath fighting back tears as her fangs pierced his skin.

Marcus nodded as he watched a small trickle of blood run down Sams neck, "I will take my leave, the house is empty so stay as long as you like." He smiled as he slipped out the door shutting it softly behind him.

Lex quickly removed her mouth from Sams neck, with a small sigh she darted her tongue out to lick the two small marks. "So sorry." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam stayed silent until he heard the front door close, "You did what you had to do." He whispered, "It was strangely erotic." He shook his head, "I know that sounds totally fucked up."

Lex smiled as she walked around the chair sitting on the arm, "Not really, but I won't ever do it again I promise, I don't want to hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

Sam ran his hand along her leg, "If I wanted you to do it again would you?"

Lex shook her head, "It's not as simple as that Sam, if I were to do it again it would start a cycle of events that should never happen."

"Like what?"

"I would give you my blood, and that never turns out well." Lex sighed, "In almost all cases the human becomes vampire by unfortunate events."

Sam kissed her cheek, "I'm different, I promise nothing bad would happen." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I want you to do it." He smiled, "And when you do, I want my body pressed against yours..."He kissed her neck as he gingerly slid his fingers into the leg of her shorts carefully pushing her panties aside, "Skin to skin..." Slowly he ran his other hand under her shirt, "Mmmm God Lex... I want you... right here... right now!"

"Sam, we need to get out of here." Lex whispered, "If he comes back, I want to be long gone." She moaned softly as Sam ran his fingertips across her skin, "Any time... Anywhere but here."

Sam smiled as he stood, "Promise?"

Lex chuckled as he helped her up, "I promise, let's just get out of here."

Sam chuckled, "You are such a bad influence."

"I am not, I know the things you and your brother have done, got quite a few flashes of it all earlier when you walked in on Castiel and Dean." She laughed as Sam looked to her dumbstruck, "I can read minds remember."

"I know we are so going to hell right."

"I don't know why you would be, Castiel can tell you about the Angels past times sometime." Lex chuckled as they stepped out onto the front porch, "The flashes I got were hot as fuck... just sayin."

Sam took her arm in his as they stepped back onto the trail that led back to town, "I could always call Bobby and tell him what we found."

Lex playfully pinned him to a tree, "Don't tease." Quickly she nipped down his neck, "Call him!"

Sam took his phone from his pocket pressing a few numbers before placing it to his ear waiting for a couple rings before Bobby finally answered, "Just wanted to check in, let you know what we found." He smiled as Lex cut her hand placing it to his lips. "Yeah, yeah we found it." He quickly took her hand lapping gently at the cut.

She smiled as Sam finally released her hand, with a small chuckle she sank to her knees popping the button on his jeans.

"Closer to nightfall Lex thinks we can..." He gasped as Lex took him into her mouth, "That we can...catch them off...off guard." He looked down, catching Lex looking up. "Humm?" He quickly questioned not hearing the last question asked, his free hand threaded thru her hair tugging lightly "Me? Yeah I'm fine... we're going...to... um yeah... we're going to look around a little more." He took a deep breath, "We'll be back soon." Quickly he hung up slipping the phone back into his pocket, "Christ Lex!" He whispered as his head fell back to rest on the tree. "You do... realize this... is a public trail."

Lex nodded as she slowly teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, sliding along the slit causing Sam to moan, "I haven't seen anyone out here the whole time we've been here." Rising to her feet she pressed her lips to his as her fingertips began to work at his length.

"Maybe...um..." Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth fighting for control over the kiss,"We...um" He moaned as her tongue swirled around his reclaiming the kiss, "Oh fuck it!" He quickly pulled her shirt over her head tossing it to the ground, his fingers found the button of her shorts popping it open as he slid the zipper down and pushed them off of her hips.

Lex sighed as the material slid down her legs so she could easily kick it aside, without a word she ran her hands up his sides and hitched her leg on his hip grinding into his throbbing length.

Sam picked her up moving slightly off the trail, he moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh God." He whispered as he pressed her against the old building his cock easily sliding into her hot, wet core. His mouth immeaditly attacked her neck as he kissed and nipped feverishly at the smooth flesh.

"Fuck yes Sam!" Lex wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she rolled her hips smiling as a low moan escaped him.

Sam moved faster as a few beads of sweat trickled down his face,his cock twitched deep within her as her muscles pulsed around him, "Do it Lex." He whispered as her lips trailed across his neck.

"Not yet." She whispered, her breath ghosting across his neck as his pulse throbbed beneath her lips, "I want you on the edge before I do... want to feel you fighting against the need for release." She raked her teeth across his neck, "Mmmm Sammy, so hard... I can feel your body quiver with every move you make."

Sam moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "So close Lex... fuck...I just want... I need... so bad." He nipped at her neck as he felt the small ammount of her blood she had given him earlier course thru his veins.

"Fuck Sammy... that's it...just like that... Oh God!" Lex drug her nails across his back leaving trails of blood, "Shit Sammy... just a little longer." She panted out as she fought the urge to fight her arousal bloodlust, sighing as her fangs pierced her bottom lip.

Sam took a deep breath as he drew closer to the breaking point, aching for release he slowed his movements trying to hold on as long as he could, "Lex... I... I ..." His voice was low and strained as he cleched his eyes shut breathing heavily. "Please..." He whispered.

Lex slowly raked her teeth acroos his neck one last time before biting down, she moaned as Sams thrusts became short and his blood slowly trickled into her mouth.

Sam cried out, the sound echoing off their surroundings. "Fu..uck Lex!" His hands tightly gripped her ass as he rode out his orgasam, he moaned as he felt her muscles clich tightly around him and her juices flow freely, "That's it baby... Oh God...Oh Fuck!" Opening his eyes he tried to focus them as he panted wildly, moving his hips a couple more times he sighed as he stilled his movements.

Lex retracted her fangs and layed her head on his shoulder as his body shook, "You alright?"

"I...am..." He took a deep breath, "Awesome..." Catching his breath he placed a hand on the old building to steady himself. "That was.." He shook his head as he carefully placed Lex back on her feet."

Lex chuckled, "Just wait until we're somewhere we can take our time." She kissed his lips softly, "You were too aware of the fact we could get caught out here."

Sam smiled, "I have nothing against watching or being watched, It's the fear of getting arrested that got me."

Lex ran her fingertips across his cock, "I'll have to remember that."

"Don't go startin shit again Lex, we really need to get back to the motel." He softly kissed her cheek, "Just give me a minute and we'll head back."

Lex laughed as he started to walk away, "Don't leave me." She chuckled as she caught up with him, "Saftey in numbers."

Sam shook his head, "You really are something you know that right?"

Lex nodded, "So I've been told." She smiled, "So how are you going to tell everyone the front of your jeans got wet?"

Sam laughed, "Should dry by the time we get back, if not I'll slip in the other room and change before anyone knows we're back." He smiled as he layed a hand on a nearby tree, "We really have to do that again soon Lex."

Lex chuckled, "I have many ideas Sammy, and can't wait to try them all."


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen walked across the small room sitting in the chair closest to the window, "So they found where he is keeping the newborns?"

Bobby nodded, "The way Sam talked they did, I don't know why but he seemed a little off." He ran his hands across his face, "Said he was fine, and it didn't sound like they were in any kind of trouble."

Dean chuckled, "Breaking his sentences, maybe a little breathless like he had been running?" He smirked as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh Lord!..." Bobby chuckled, "I can't believe I didn't pick up on that... and the little shit was on the phone with me at the same damn time."

"Did he say when they would be back?" Jo asked as she sat on the arm of the chair her mother was in.

Bobby shook his head, "Just said they would be back in a bit, told me they were going to look around some more... little liar." He laughed, "That was probably twenty minutes or so ago."

"So we need to get our shit together?" Ellen asked as she flipped thru a book.

"Lex thought that closer to nightfall we could catch them off guard so I say we get our gear together." Bobby smiled, "Maybe we can get this fucker tonight before more innocent people die."

Castiel sighed, "He's gaining more and more power over Alexia, she is close to the breaking point."

Bobby looked to Ellen, "That worries me given Sams past issues, what if ..."

"Lexs blood is different than demon blood." Castiel glanced to Dean, "I don't know what the effect would be, but I do know it would be different."

"He wouldn't... would he?" Jo asked as she looked to her mother.

Dean sighed as he sat on the couch next to Castiel, "He would. It's not that he's weak or anything it's just the temptation."

"That and Lexi can be very persuasive." Cas shook his head, "She has a way of getting someone to give into their deepest, darkest desires." He glanced to the door as it opened and Lex stepped inside. "Where's Sam?"

"Right behind me." Lex smiled as Sam finally caught up with her wrapping his arms around her waist. "He thought he could beat me in a race."

Sam chuckled, "She..is...fast...as...hell!" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking over to the small couch plopping down.

Bobby cleared his throat, "So nightfall?"

"Marcus is able to walk in the daylight." She sighed as she sat on the arm of the couch, "Nightfall would be the best time to attack the fledgelings, we can catch them off guard when they emerge to feed."

"And Marcus?" Bobby questioned as he flipped through a book. "When would our best shot at him be?"

"Your best shot at Marcus does not exist, I will take care of him myself." Lex ran a hand thru her hair, "He has became stronger over the centuries, I don't want any of you near him, he is beyond dangerous."

"Lex please allow me to help you." Castiel sighed, "You can't take him on alone in your weakend state, he will kill you."

Lex shook her head as she reached for a sucker on the table, "Castiel, you know that Marcus could damage you if he wanted to." She unwrapped the sucker slowly, " I don't want to take any chances, besides the others might need your assistance because we have no clue how many fledgelings there are." She placed the sweet candy in her mouth, "I have other ways of fighting him you know."

Castiel nodded, "This I know, but are you sure that you can phase if need be?"

Lex pulled the sucker out of her mouth licking her lips, "I have not been able to phase since the witch in Louisiana right before I came here, I wasn't even thinking about going that route." She smiled, "I can try...see if the spell is still holding."

"The witch was killed... there is only a small chance the spell held." Standing, Castiel held out his hand to her, "I'll take you somewhere more private."

"I'm fine here, I sincerely believe I am amoung friends so I feel safe."

Castiel shook his head, "You'll break something in here."

Lex unbuttoned her shorts sliding them down her legs and kicking them aside, "I'll be careful."

Dean blinked as he stared at her hip, slowly he stood and stepped closer. "You have a mark like mine."

Lex placed her fingertips on the handprint on her hip, "The mark you have holds a different meaning, yours was from being pulled from hell, mine is from someone who was a little... shall we say... over possesive and felt the need to leave his mark."

Castiel shook his head as Dean lookied to him, "I did not do that, I am far from being as possesive as Archangels tend to be."

Dean shook his head, "Wow!"

Lex smiled, "I was fine with it Dean, I didn't mind at all." She chuckled, " After all these years I don't even feel it to be honest."

"Does the mark mean you are his?"

Lex shook her head, "Not exactly, I have never belonged to anyone, nor will I ever." She smiled, "Gabe and I have an agreement."

"Gabe?" Dean swallowed hard, "As in Gabriel?"

Lex nodded, "The one and only." She laughed, "I take it you know him."

Castiel looked to Lex, "They don't exactly get along."

"He can be an ass." Lex smiled as Dean looked to her, "Don't give me that look, I know just how much of an ass he can be." She tossed her shirt onto the nearby table,and handed the candy to Castiel "Alright step back, I'm going to try this."

Sam turned around watching her closely, he gasped as something almost electric rippled thru the air."Wow." He sighed out as he took in the sight of the large white wolf, "Beautiful." He shifted in his seat slightly, trying to hide his now apparent hard on from seeing how much power Lex held.

Dean locked eyes with his brother, he smiled as he saw the lust and need deep within. "Fuck Sammy." He whispered under his breath getting a nod from Sam in return. He gasped as Castiel laid a knowing hand on his back giving them both a small smile.

Lex phased back to her human form, "Still got it!" She smiled as she slipped her clothes back on, "Good to know, might come in handy." She looked between the two brothers smirking as she chuckled under her breath.

Castiel smiled, "Lex has two other forms she can take besides the human and wolf."

Sam chuckled, "Seen the fangs come out to play."

Lex smiled, "One day I'll let you see the wings." She smirked, " They aren't much compared to Castiels, but I like em." She sank down onto the couch beside Sam placing a hand on his leg, "Just breathe." She whispered as she began to trace small circles.

Bobby cleared his throat, "So is that where the term dark angel comes from?" He swallowed hard as Lex looked to him, her eyes vividly bright. "I just still don't get a lot of the angel stuff."

Lex chuckled, "I am far from an angel." She smiled, "But the dark angels were the creators of the first regal vampires, more than eight thousand years ago so I might be in some small way."

"So you aren't techinaclly an angel and you aren't techinaclly a demon..." Bobby ran his hands across his face, "You are one confusing being."

"Glad to know you find me interesting enough to care." Lex chuckled, "I'm really not all that confusing...just takes a little time to figure me out." She smiled as she gently kissed Sam before rising to her feet, "Alright let's do the damn thing!"

"We have 2 hours till dusk." Bobby stood, "I say we get out there and get ready."

Lex leaned against the Impala, "This is going to be tricky."

Sam leaned next to her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, "We'll be alright, we have a plan and everyone knows what they are supposed to do."

"And you aren't in this alone." Gabriel spoke from behind the small group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean spat out, his voice low and dark.

Gabriel laughed, "Marcus has some information I want." He stepped closer, "He has information that I know Heaven wants as well, so I'm just looking out for numero uno."

"I can handle this Gabriel." Castiel looked around, "No need for you to get involved."

Dean looked to Castiel, "So when were you going to inform us about all of this."

Castiel sighed, "I was going to capture Marcus myself."

Lex shook her head, "If you needed information from him all you had to do was ask and I would of helped you."

"Bull shit!" Dean spat out, "Lex, Marcus is a threat, to you and the innocent people of this community fuck capturing him!"

"It has to be done Dean." Anna whispered as she appeared from the shadows, "You can either help us, or..."

"Or what?" Dean turned to face her, "You'll send me back to hell?"

Uriel chuckled, "That can be arranged."

"Uriel! Enough!" Anna yelled as she looked to him, "You are here because I allowed you to come with me,and I can easily change my mind!" She looked back to Dean, "Or, I can make sure you can't do anything about his capture."

"I'll help you." Lex stepped forward, "Whatever you need me to do, just tell me."

"Alexia." Uriel shook his head, "You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." He stepped forward to stand next to Anna, "You are still the same worthless abomination you always were!"

"Uriel! I said enough!" Anna kept her attention set on Lex as she reached her hand out to lay it on her arm, "We have never really seen eye to eye." She smiled, "But if you are willing to help, then we are willing to accept your help. Let us capture Marcus, meet us at the place he has been staying as soon as you finish cleaning up the mess he has made."

Lex nodded, "Of course."

Anna smiled, "Castiel, Gabriel, you will be going with Uriel and myself. We leave in 30 minutes, I want to get the jump on Marcus before nightfall when his powers are at their peak."

Gabriel walked up behind Lex wrapping his arms around her, "Hope you remember how to use all your powers Lex." Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." He smiled as Uriel scoffed and walked away, "You should of called me earlier."

"I was fine." Lex sighed as she leaned back into him, "I can handle anything that comes my way."

Gabriel chuckled, "I know, and I see that you can still seduce the hell outta anyone princess." He smiled as Lex shushed him, "They aren't paying attention, so Cassie, Dean and Sam..." He raised his eyebrows, "Wow that's unbelievable even for you."

"Not Dean." Lex whispered, "I didn't get the chance." She smirked, "Maybe later."

Gabriel smiled as he glaced at Sam, "I do believe baby Winchester has a thing for you." He playfully nipped her ear, "Think he would let me join in on the fun?" He smirked as he slid his hand along her hip watching Sams eyes follow his movements, "Oh...oh... I think he might." He pressed his hand against the denim of her jeans over the mark he had left on her.

Lex gasped as her legs faultered, "Asshole." She whispered.

"I've got ya." Gabriel chuckled, "I won't let you fall, you know that."

Sam chuckled as he watched the pair, "So what exactly is their agreement Cas?"

"It's more of an understanding." Castiel watched the two closely, "They are free to do as they please, one does not lay claim to the other."

"But the mark he left on her..."

"That was just his way of letting our Brothers and Sisters know he would never let one of us harm her in any way."

Sam cocked his head watching closely, "Is she alright? It looks like he's hurting her."

Castiel nodded, "She's fine." He bit nervously at his bottom lip. "Wish they would stop." He whispered.

"Changed my mind, let's go now!" Anna ordered, "I want to get this over with!" She looked to Lex as Gabriel stepped away, "Alexia... see you soon."

"Of course." Lex nodded as she leaned on the Impala for support.

"You alright?" Bobby questioned as the Angels left.

Lex nodded, "I'm fine." She chuckled, "Alright let's get ready, it's nearing dusk."

Dean looked around the open area, "Something seems off." He carefully watched the shoadows, "Just doesn't feel right."

"Knowing Marcus like I do, I say be ready for anything." Lex looked around, "He has been known to work with other creatures. Back when I was in his coven he was also known for cutting deals with the underworld."

"You mean hell?" Sam asked as he looked to her.

Lex gave a short nod, "If I had to guess, that is probably the information Heaven is after."

"Or it could be because he is still working with Hell." Dean grabbed a few more things from the trunk, "We need to be prepared for the black eyed sons of bitches."

Lex shifted nervously, "Shit!" She glanced tward the house in the distance, "They aren't coming out here, we need to get up to the house!"

"Let's go!" Bobby barked out, "Hurry!"

Lex stepped thru the wide open front door quickly taking in her surroundings, she nodded to the others before moving into another room.

"Alexia, my brother said you were in the area." The voice came from a darkened corner, "Don't bother trying to kill me, I've changed since we last met."

"Lucas." Lex spat out as he stepped from the shadows, "Still hells lil bitch I see."

Lucas clicked his tongue in a scolding manner, "And you are still a mouthy lil thing aren't you..." He stepped closer to her, "Call off your friends and no one gets hurt."

Lex chuckled, "You are outnumbered Lucas, just give up."

Lucas smirked, "I don't think you understand just how much I've changed."

Lex gasped as he looked to her again, his eyes glowing a bright shade of red, "You really have became hells bitch in every way haven't you?" She huffed out a raggad breath as he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to a nearby wall, "Still can't kill me." She choked out.

Lucas chuckled, "You can't do shit like this, as long as I keep you incapacitated I'm perfectly safe." He smiled, "And I could kill you if I wanted to."

Lex fell to the floor as Lucas suddenly released her, his body quickly slamming into the opposite wall. Turning her attention to the door she gasped, "Sam?"

Sam smirked as he firmly held Lucas against the wall from the doorway. "Go, I got him!"

Lex smiled, "I want to help." She cocked her head to the side watching Lucas fight against the hold Sam had on him. Slowly she moved to stand beside him, "Don't kill him, we want to send a message to Marcus." With a flick of her wrist Lucas screamed out in agony, " We want Marcus to know we have him so he'll come running." Leaning over she whispered, "I knew there was something about you, I could tell you were different... I like it."

"We can handle him,now release him." Anna ordered from behind the pair.

Sam released his hold on Lucas breathing heavily, "Don't let him loose."

Anna smiled, "Oh we don't intend to." She looked to Sam and Lex as the others took Lucas away, "We had no idea he was even here, between him and Marcus we can put a stop to hells plan." She stepped closer to Sam, "Does your brother know what you have been doing?"

"He wouldn't understand." Sam whispered.

Lex looked between Sam and Anna, "It was my fault, I should of said no."

Anna smiled, "I'm not takling about what happened between you two, I'm talking about the fact that Ruby is still helping him with his powers." A crash in the next room pulled Anna from the conversation, "Go! Help them, I'll be waiting for you in the basement with the others Lex, If Marcus shows lead him to us." She smiled as Lex nodded, slipping down the staircase she looked to Castiel as he began to speak.

"Leave Alexia out of this... please."

"Castiel, you know she can handle what we are asking of her." Anna placed her hand on his shoulder, "We either have her do this, or ..."

"Dean." Cas whispered. "I would rather not have either one of them do this."

"But you see my reasoning on this right?"

Castiel nodded, "I do, and I agree that Alexia would be better fit to handle the situation."

"I'll kill you all!" Lucas shouted, "You can't do this!"

Anna crossed the room, "You aren't going anywhere, one of the downfalls of becoming what you now are." She leaned against the wall, "That devils trap will keep you where we want you, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"My brother will kill you!" Lucas spat out.

"I don't think so, we will subdue him with vervain, you two have information we want and we will go to any lenghts to get it."

Lucas laughed, "Torture isn't really your thing...You won't get anything out of us!"

"She won't..." Lex stood in the doorway, "But I will." She wiped the blood from her face. "And you know how ... persuasive I can be." She smirked as Sam shoved Marcus thru the door, grabbing him by the throat she chuckled, "Lose someone?" She laughed as Marcus struggled to break free from her grasp and quickly flung him across the room, looking back to Lucas, she tilted her head. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Has the coven been taken care of?" Anna asked as she chained Marcus to the wall, the binds smoking against his flesh.

"Every last one..." Dean spoke from behind Sam, "Didn't take long... they were kinda stupid."

Anna smiled, "Good... now let's go back to the motel with the others, Lex will be there shortly."

"Not leaving her." Sam spat out, "I'll stay."

Castiel shook his head, "Go with Anna, Gabriel and I will stay."

Anna laughed, "Let them stay if they want, but if anything happens... it's not my fault."

Castiel looked at the two, "I really wish you would go with Anna, I can tell you that if you stay you will not like what is going to happen."

Dean cleared his throat, "We are staying with her, if it gets to be too much we can just step outside."

Anna nodded, "I will take the others with me,Uriel will be right outside this door, once the information we want has been obtained, finish up and meet me there."

Castiel sighed as Anna left the room, "Just stay quiet and promise me... if this is too much for you that you will leave."

Dean swallowed hard, "Yeah Cas... we promise."

"Come on in... shut and lock the door behind you." He closed his eyes as they did so, "Lex?" He sighed as she looked to him, "Whenever you're ready... we're ready to proceede."

Lex chuckled as she looked between Marcus and Lucas, "After all these years I get a little payback." She stepped closer to them, "Now...where were we?"

"You won't get any information out of us!" Lucas yelled, "You are weak, nothing like you once were!"

"Oh really?" Lex cocked her head as she brought her right hand up twisting it slightly causing a cry of agony to rip from his mouth. "I beg to differ." She twisted her hand a little more untill she heard another cry ring out.

"Not going to work!" Lucas groaned out between clinched teeth, "I won't talk!"

"She can't do anything more..." Marcus spoke as he raised his head to look at her, "She doesn't have the power needed to make us talk." He cried out in agony suddenly as Lex turned her gaze on him, "Parlor tricks, nothing more."

Lex smirked, "Oh... I'm just getting started." She turned her attention to a small table in the room, "You like silver... don't you Marcus?" She looked at the needle as she turned it in her hand, "If I remember correctly it was your weapon of choice when there was something you needed to know." Stepping closer she kneeled next to him, "Who did you make a deal with this time?"Laughing at the silence she slowly injected the liquid a small smile forming on her lips as he screamed in pain, backing up she stood before the two again, "Who did you cut a deal with?!"

Castiel nodded to Gabriel, shooting a stern look in Sam and Deans direction he mouthed the words "Don't move" before rising to tighten the chains that held Marcus.

Lex held Marcus in her power ripping another scream from his throat as Gabriel did the same to Lucas, Sam gasped as the lights in the room flickered under the power the two held, suddenly in the blink of an eye wings came into the plane of existance.

Lex smiled as she bit her bottom lip in concentration, silently she raised her hand twisting it quickly chuckling at the resounding crack that echoed in the small room. "Next time it won't be your ribs... now again I ask... who did you cut a deal with!?"

Marcus looked up locking eyes with her, "You haven't changed as much as I thought..." He groaned as she slowly cocked her head, "You are going to kill me no matter what... so why would I tell you."

"Because if you don't tell me... I will drag this out for days." Lex smirked, "You know what happens if you don't feed every couple of days... how the blood just kind of... depletes and you become weak? " Smiling she took a knife in her hand looking it over.

"You wouldn't."

"I would..." Stepping forward she drug the sharp blade across his chest pressing hard enough to open a deep cut in his flesh, "You ready to talk?"

"I'll heal... so no!"

Lex chuckled, "You'll heal and I'll cut you open again... it's an ugly cycle and eventually I'll bleed you to the point of true death." She glanced to Castiel, "Tell me what I want to know Marcus and I might let you live." She smiled as she licked the knife, "Or don't and I'll get the information my own way."

Marcus scoffed, "You aren't strong enough to take my memories from me!"

"I'm stronger than you think..." She smiled as Lucas screamed out in pain under Gabriels actions, "And the silver in your blood won't harm me like it used to." She paused as she heard Lucas muttering to Gabriel as he spilled every detail of the plan. "Aw, he just ruined my fun..."

"He told you... now just let us go." Marcus pleaded, "I swear I won't make any more deals."

"Why should I trust you?" She smirked as Gabriel smiled at her, "It's a risk I'm not willing to take, besides after the hell you put me thru all those years..." She twisted her hand again cracking a few more ribs, "Just think of this as karma... you know what goes around comes around..." With one final twist of her hand a loud crack rang out, she chuckled as she glanced at Sam and Dean, "Might want to turn away." She quickly stepped tward Marcus, taking his head in her hands she twisted her body. "Paybacks a bitch!" She whispered as she rolled his head across the floor.

"No!" Lucas cried out, "I told you what you wanted to know!"

Gabriel chuckled, "I have no control over her, she does as she pleases." He stepped back as Lex brought a hand up, "Tell Lucy I said hi." He smiled when Lucas began to choke as Lex pulled his life force from him in a fury of black smoke."Catch her!" He cried out as Lex began to faulter backward tward Sam and Dean.

Sam quickly reacted catching her before she hit the floor, "Lex?" He patted her cheek, "Lex? Are you alright?"

Lex smiled as she opened her eyes, "I'm fine, are you two alright?"

Sam chuckled, "I'm fine, Dean is a little silent but I'm sure he'll live."

Dean shook his head, "I'm... that was..." He chuckled softly, "Didn't know you had that in ya Lex."

Lex smiled, "There's a lot you don't know about me." Slowly she sat up streaching her wings out, "Just know I would never hurt either of you." She chuckled as the two stared open mouthed," Let's clean this mess up." She laughed as she stood, "If you two behave I might let you touch them later." Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as her wings disappeared from sight.

Gabriel and Castiel chuckled as they did the same. "We'll explain it all later." Castiel smiled, "I promise." He began to help Lex build a fire in the fireplace, "Are you both alright?"

Dean nodded, "What's a little torture between friends, I think we'll be alright Cas." He shuddered as Uriel looked in his direction, "Dude... you need to lighten up."

Lex chuckled, "He always was a stick in the mud." She smiled as Castiel shot her a warning look, "What? It's the truth." She kicked at the head lying on the floor sending it into the fire.

Dean picked up the needle from the floor looking at it, "So silver?"

Lex nodded, "Silver is very useful against regals, silver chains will bind them and render them powerless, and if you inject the liquid form into their veins it hurts like hell."

"What about the knife?"

Lex smiled, "Same concept, it penetrates the skin easily." She chuckled as she tossed more remains on the fire, "Any knife will do... but silver burns like hellfire."

"What about deadmans blood?" Sam picked up a few strewn items placing them on the table, "What will it do?"

"Same as it does to your demonic vampire, as fledgelings you are taught to stop before the heart stops." Lex shuddered, "If you ingest deadmans blood it is almost always a death sentence."

Uriel scoffed, "Too bad it won't work on you now."

Lex snapped her head to look in his direction, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me... abomination!"

"Lex don't!" Castiel spoke low and calming, "Just take a breath and calm down, no need to let tempers flare."

Uriel laughed, "Castiel you know as well as I do that no matter how many good deeds she does it will not change what she is!"

"Shut Up!" Lex yelled.

"Abomination pure and simple." Uriel smiled, "She cannot change that fact!"

"I said shut up !" Lex stepped tward him.

"I'm not afriad of you." Uriel scoffed, "Not only are you an abomination... you're a dirty little whore."

"BRA DE GAH RA MA* !" Lex spat out sending Uriel to the floor in pain.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed taking a few steps back. "Did she... is he..."

Castiel shook his head, "He's fine." He looked to Uriel as he continued to cry out in pain, "It's temporary, give him a while and he'll be good as new."

Gabriel helped Uriel up, "Let's get back to the others before tempers have a chance to get out of control again."

Sam wrapped his arm around Lexs waist as they ascended the stairs, "Remind me to never piss you off." He chuckled as they stepped thru the open front door into the cool night air.

* (beh rah deh gah eh rah ma ) Pronunciation or the above


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Sorry this last chapter is so short... more details about my plans below ...

"You all look like shit!" Bobby stared at the group as they entered the small room.

Lex chuckled, "You should see the other guys."

"What happened to him?" Anna stood as Gabriel placed Uriel in a chair.

"He and Lex got into an argument." Castiel spoke quietly averting his eyes from her stare. "He's alright."

Anna gave a small smile, "He probably had it coming, So what did you discover?"

Lex sighed as she took a seat, "Hell is planning an uprising." She looked to Anna, "A big uprising, end of days big...Marcus kept us from seeing the things that were happening right under our noses."

"So he was a decoy?" Anna shook her head, "For what?"

Sam stared at the T.V. "For this." He turned the volume up slightly, "Lucas said it would all make national headlines, he was dead on."

"I need to make a couple of calls, I hope Marcus is the only one stupid enough to do this." Lex sighed as she stepped into the other room.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked as he stared at the doorway.

Castiel sighed, "She'll be fine." He stood next to Sam, "This is what she does Sam, she fights to protect what the regals have worked so long to create."

"They live amoungst the humans." Anna smiled, "Most regals do not pose a threat to humanity because they strive to live amoung humanity."

"Which is why we have never seen one before..." Dean crossed the small room to stand next to his brother, "Or we have seen them and just not known. So now the question is what can we do to help fix this."

"We keep doing what we're doing to derail the apocolypse." Castiel nodded tward the other room, "Lex will do as she sees fit to control the situation with the regals." He smiled as Lex walked back into the main room still watching the screen of her phone as Gabriel wallked over and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her nerves. Looking back at Sam he watched his eyes follow the two, with a sigh he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't read too much into it."

"So this is really happening..." Dean shook his head, "The end of the world as we know it... we have to do something or else millions of innocent people will die."

"You two are already more involved than you know." Gabriel chuckled, "Someone needs to inform you about a little thing called playing your role."

Dean shook his head, "I've said it until I'm blue in the face that in no way shape or form will I say yes."

Gabriel smirked, "It's destiny Dean-O !" He pulled Lex closer, "We all play our parts no matter how large or small."

Lex scoffed, "Fuck destiny!" She smirked as Gabriel shot her a warning look, "All destiny is... well let's just say it's a way for the world to manipulate us. I am walking proof of that, I am more fucked up now than I have ever been in all of my existance and I have destiny to thank for that."

"You still have not done everything your destiny has set out for you." Castiel sighed, "Alexia, there is so much more to what you are and what you are ment to do than you think."

She shook her head as she read the screen of her phone, "Maybe so, but I still feel like I got the raw end of the deal."

Sam watched her closely as she pressed the buttons on the phones keypad, "Lex you are extrodinary, I can only imagine having the kind of power you do."

"Power can be a blessing but a curse at the same time."

Sam shook his head, "The kind of power you hold I could never see as a curse."

Lex smiled, "Glad you see it that way, I sure as hell don't anymore." She continued to flip thru messages on her phone smiling as Jo handed her a damp cloth, she ran the cool material across her face as she sighed, "So far Marcus is the only regal that has been making poor decisions." She wiggled lose from Gabriels arms and crossed the room to watch the small television. "I want to help, but we need to regroup and figure out exactly what is going on."

Bobby sighed, "I have all the materials necessary, but all the histories and lore are back at my place."

"Then we go there." Lex smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, "The media is showing us what we need to know, what most of mankind is seeing as natural disasters, fluke accidents, and crazy people at the moment is actually omens." She sighed as she let her head fall back on his shoulder, "I just have no idea how to go about preventing more, I'm kinda out of my element here."

"You are in good hands Lex." Anna smiled, "And all of heaven is aware of what is upon us so we will be checking in from time to time." She stepped closer, "You have shown me just how much one can change, sorry I misjudged you." Clearing her throat she turned to the others, "We need to get back and make sure everthing is in order, I won't keep Castiel long, he is needed here on earth but I want to make sure we know exactly what the best plan of action is to combat this."

Lex shook her head as the four vanished from the room, "Shower!" She chuckled as Sam released her, "I feel like a serial killer with all this blood on me." As she reached the doorway she paused, "Are we heading out tonight?" She smiled as Dean nodded, "I'll be quick then."

Bobby chuckled, "Are you sure you two can handle her 24/7?"

Dean smiled, "I think we'll survive. I mean how hard can she be to deal with."

Sam chuckled, "Um... she's a handful, but we'll be alright."

Ellen shut the toolbox in the back of her truck, "That's everything." She turned to Sam and Dean, "You all take care of yourselves." She hugged them tight, then pulled Bobby in, "If you need anything at all I'm just a phone call away." She smiled as she released Bobby and the boys, turning to hug Lex tightly, "Take care of them Lex, they need someone to keep them out of trouble."

Lex smiled as Ellen released her, "I will. I promise." She smiled at Jo and Ash, "If you all need any help be sure to call."

Ellen smiled as they got into the truck, "We'll see you soon.."

Bobby smiled, "You can count on it." He waved goodbye as the tuck pulled out of the lot, "So to the house?"

Lex laughed, "I really hope there is a clothing store close to where you live... I need more clothes." She pulled Dean's flannel tightly around her as the rain began to fall. "Just glad Jo had a spare pair of jeans because there is no way in hell I'd be able to wear any of you alls."

Dean chuckled, "We'll find a store on the way princess."

Lex laughed as she slid into the backseat, "What did I say about calling me princess!"

Bobby shook his head as he slid into the drivers seat of his car, "You definatly have you hands full with that one." He slid the key into the ignition and turned it bringing the engine roaring to life, "I'll see you when you get there."

Sam laughed as he laid his arms on top of the Impala, "If Dean lives that long." He smiled as he heard Lex laugh, "Lex might kill him if he calls her princess one more time."

Dean smiled, "She likes it." He chuckled as Bobby pulled out of the lot, sliding into the drivers seat he brought the engine to life and turned up the music, "So Lex you ready?"

Lex smiled, "I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

Dean laughed as he pulled out onto the highway, "Strap in, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

TO BE CONTINUED...

:) Cue the credits as they drive into the unknown LOL

*** Hope it was a fun little ride all :) Review if you loved it, hated it, whatever... let me know because I am new to this fandom and I hope I can measure up to some of the great writers I've read so far ! :) **** If I decide to sequal Dean and Lex will get together (If only once or twice) and so will Dean and Sam and possibly Sam/Gabe and maybe a little Lex... I can't decide LOL ... might just stick to one shots from now on ...


End file.
